Shameless
by thebaeoffundy
Summary: Nathanael finally takes notice of the model in his art class.


A/N: Never. Again.

* * *

Nathanael had rarely noticed the placid boy who modeled for his local art class. He always had his nose turned into his sketchbook or focusing on his easel, rarely focusing on the model's face, more so on their body and how they posed. The person had a peculiar way of sitting, their face poised so elegantly. He reminded him of someone, with his pale features, calm eyes, and golden hair.

He reminded him of Adrien.

Or rather, in his expressions, his intense gaze and the curl of his lip when he grinned, he reminded him of someone else. He was catlike and beautiful, in his black clothing. He was similar to that Chat Noir, although slightly taller than the masked superhero. Today's lesson involved sketching the model's face, which was why he finally took notice of the handsome man in front of him.

And he was staring right at him.

Nathanael tried to ignore the intensity of his stare, how his eyes drooped slightly in a daze. He felt his cheeks burning. He wasn't quite sure why that was. Up until a few weeks ago, Marinette had been the only person he noticed. But Marinette didn't like him, she barely even noticed him in the back of the classroom. If it hadn't been for Chloe exposing his comics and him being Akumatized, she might have never even said hello to him. Nathanael frowned. He looked back at the model, who eyed him suspiciously but remained stoic. He had beautiful hands, folded neatly on top of his crossed legs. His clothing looked expensive. Nathanael shook his head and tried to focus back on drawing the model's face.

Some time passed, as Nathanael was putting the final touches on his sketch. The other students were getting up to leave. He hurriedly tucked his sketchbook into his bag and prepared to leave when he felt a hand press against his shoulder. Glancing up, through his fringe he was startled to notice the blond haired model was the one who was touching him. The model didn't break contact with him when he gained his attention, instead staring at him even more intensely.

He was really similar to Adrien, Nathanael thought. And everyone loved Adrien. He was beautiful and smart and perfect. All the things Nathanael couldn't see in himself. He blinked wildly at the model, who smiled softly before releasing his hold on him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." he replied. His voice was cool and crisp. He sounded adult. Nathanael flushed.

"Oh, n-no, it's perfectly fine." Nathanael stuttered, looking down at the floor. He shuffled his feet nervously. The model appeared to notice but didn't say anything, instead glancing at Nathanael's bag.

"You're here, every Thursday." he said, trying to make conversation. Nathanael was surprised he had noticed.

"How did you—"

The model smiled. "Well, you always seem the most dedicated. You've never once noticed me, have you?"

Nathanael felt embarrassed. How could he not of noticed this radiant creature? He shook his head and laughed nervously. "Ah, I'm sorry."

He chuckled, patting Nathanael on the shoulder. The younger boy smiled sweetly in response. "It's alright. Hey, how about you show me some of your artwork?"

The pair walked out of the art room together, chatting about their day. Nathanael found out the model was a high school student, although they went to different schools. He told him he was model for a local agency.

"Do you happen to know Adrien Agreste? He's my classmate." Nathanael beamed. Normally, he was socially awkward and had always felt unnoticed. But the young man following him didn't appear to think of him in that way at all. He constantly had a smile on his face, his gaze never turning away from the red haired boy.

"Who doesn't know Adrien? He's the most popular male model in Paris right now. I've worked with him on a couple shoots." he replied. He nudged Nathanael in the arm. "Ha, some people even say I look like him."

Nathanael was glad that it wasn't just him who noticed that. The only keen difference between the two models were their ages and height, as well as this model's expressive face.

"Hey, by the way, what's your name—"

Suddenly, Nathanael felt himself being pushed away, stumbling backwards into the custodian closet. He was surprised, but even more surprised as the door shut behind them. The model had one arm caressing the arch of his back, his cold fingertips brushing stray hair out of Nathanael's face. He couldn't even think, feeling himself blush, his eyes widen. The model pressed his lips against his. They were soft and warm, unlike anything Nathanael had ever experienced before. He'd kissed his parents before and once a girl in grade school, but never another man. Yet it didn't feel weird to him, instead he found himself inviting his touch. He settled into the kiss, his arms limply falling to his sides. He couldn't take his eyes off the model's face, his heart was racing so fast.

The other boy slowly pulled himself away, breaking the kiss. He jolted back awkwardly, wiping at his lips. "I'm sorry," he replied, sounding shy. "It's just, I've always wanted to kiss you, and I thought now I finally had the chance—I'm so sorry, I acted out of impulse. I'm sorry."

Nathanael was almost confused why he was apologizing. Sure, it had taken him completely by surprise, but he had liked it. The tension between them in the art room earlier was a sign of chemistry between them. In the dim light of the closet he could see the model was covering his face, wondering whether to run away. Nathanael reached out to him, grasping him by his arms. The model stared at him, his face beet red. Something in Nathanael clicked at that moment, and he found himself grinning confidently to himself, pulling the other boy towards him.

"I want to kiss you." Nathanael said softly, smiling at him. The other boy seemed surprised but didn't question it, instead allowing himself to fall into Nathanael's embrace. The pair stared at each other's faces, awkward grins forming on each.

Nathanael cupped the model's face, bringing him closer to him. He whispered into his ear, his hot breath prickling the hairs on the model's exposed neck. His lips brushed his earlobe sensually, causing the other boy to shudder. "You know, you're very beautiful."

"R-Really? But, there's nothing special about how I look. I'm always overlooked during photoshoots and castings. I… I'm never going to be more than a second rate model."

Nathanael held him tighter, laughing softly. He soothed his hair and kissed him. "Silly, what others say about you doesn't matter. I think you're beautiful. I want to get to know you."

Entwined in each other's arms, they allowed their barriers against one another fall, their mouths searching hungrily for kisses. It was Nathanael's turn to push the older boy against the wall, knocking a couple brooms and mops over when he did. They laughed quietly against each other's lips. It was awkward but intense, as they tugged at each other's clothing. The model clenched onto Nathanael's shirt tightly, his fingernails digging into his back. It filled Nathanael with an odd thrill. He'd never been in this position with someone before. He shoved his thigh between the model's legs, causing him to moan.

"Do you like this?" Nathanael asked in between kisses. He brushed his tongue in soft strokes against the boy's lips. The older boy sighed sweetly, his breath hot. He smelt like mint.

"Yes, I love this. I love this so much." He was giggling, kissing back. "It's everything I've ever dreamt of."

Nathanael sucked on the other boy's bottom lip for a moment, exciting him. He ran his free hand through the boy's silky hair before running it down his chest and under his shirt. His fingers rested against his warm stomach. This seemed to delight the older boy, who flushed at his touch. Soon their tongues were entwined, lapping at each other for more. Nathanael could feel a burning sensation filling him with desire, unsure whether to stop. After all, they were still at the school. He ran his fingertips gently against the boy's torso.

The older boy held him tighter when he did, closing his eyes. "Oh no, don't—"

"Oops."

The two boys were startled to discover the door had opened, even more so when they recognized the person standing outside. Adrien stared at them, rather surprised but didn't move away. They pulled away from one another, glancing, their faces reddened and their clothes and hair disheveled.

"Oh, err, we were—we were just about to leave." The model threw his hands up in protest.

"Felix?"

The model's mouth formed a straight line, as he blinked nervously at the other boy. "Oh shit, it's you."

"We were waiting out in the car for you," Adrien responded, blankly. Nathanael was too scared to look either boy in the face, his cheeks burnt scarlet red. "I decided to come in and check where you were."

Nathanael suddenly clicked what this meant. "Wait, does that mean… you're brothers?"

The model named Felix grinned slightly, wrapping his hand around Nathanael's wrist. "Well, looks like the secret is out."

The pair began sprinting down the hallway, away from Adrien. Nathanael was surprised, but the other boy was laughing. His hand moved from his wrist to his fingers, entwining them as they ran.

"I'm sorry, I'm so shameless."

Nathanael smiled then too as they burst out onto the streets, away from everyone. It felt like a dream, a strange, unexpected dream. His fingers enclosed around Felix's. "But I like it."


End file.
